


(Poem) To My Beautiful Executioner

by Teegar



Series: Illustrated TOS Poems [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Illustrated poem inspired by the episode "Conscience of the King"





	(Poem) To My Beautiful Executioner

  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this poem was ever published. I don't have any record of it. 
> 
> This is another Lt. Kevin Riley-oriented poem. Another person would have made this from Kirk's point of view. I'm always more interested in the minor characters.
> 
> I’ve been reproducing my old fanzine artwork without making very many Photoshop “improvements” to the images since much of the aim of this project was a preservation of my small part in fandom’s past. I intended to do the same for the poems. However my resolve was shaken when I discovered that not only did my texts not have the benefit of the fancy fonts offered by modern word processing programs, many of these were printed before spell-check was a standard feature. 
> 
> I have decided against preserving these vintage typos and have created new versions of the text with nicer fonts. I’ve also cleaned the art up a little since time has not been kind to my originals. A few poems have gotten separated from their original artwork. New frames have been substituted in a few cases.


End file.
